


El punto débil de Eda

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Constellations, Desire, F/M, Passion, Stars, Turkey - Freeform, Turkish love, eternal love, hande erçel - Freeform, hanker, kerem bürsin - Freeform, reknah, romcom, summer dizi, universe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Básicamente es Eda Yildiz un poco obsesionada con la barba de Serkan Bolat y ellos despertándose una mañana juntos y actuando como la pareja feliz que son. No hay más.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 27





	El punto débil de Eda

Si las estrellas hablaran dirían que una de las cosas que más disfruta Eda Yildiz en el mundo es ver a Serkan Bolat con barba.

En sí, ver a Serkan Bolat es como ver a una nueva maravilla del mundo cada día.

Y cada día enamorarse un poco más.

Y un poco más.

Y _más_.

Y las estrellas lo saben.

Pero, además, en su luz guardan el secreto que Eda lucha por mantener oculto: el punto débil que es para ella ver a su novio con barba.

Es que es algo que adora, que es superior a todas sus fuerzas, que le hace temblar las rodillas y sentir el nudo de _deseo_ justo debajo del ombligo.

Serkan siempre será la vista que Eda más ama, sea como sea y esté como esté. Pero esos días en los que lleva la barba más larga de lo habitual y nadie es capaz de diferenciar si es más castaña o más pelirroja, cuando la da un beso por las mañanas y la barba raspa contra sus mejillas y sus labios, ella se siente desfallecer. Siente el corazón palpitando por todas partes y se la nubla la vista con el fuego que siempre la recorre cuando le mira.

Y eso la está pasando en ese momento.

Se ha despertado antes y le ha visto ahí, acostado a su lado, con la cara relajada y con el cuerpo siempre pegado al suyo, como si tuviera miedo de perderla hasta en sueños. Le ha visto ahí, con la barba más larga que de costumbre y se ha planteado si la reunión a la que debe ir es tan urgente como cree.

Serkan está sin camiseta, con su brazo izquierdo rodeándola, sus piernas entrelazadas debajo de las sábanas y la cara medio enterrada en la almohada. En su espalda se puede ver cada músculo tonificado y Eda suspira, preguntándose una vez más si existe un límite para amar, segura de que ella lo rompe cada día con lo que siente por él.

Le deja un suave beso en el centro de la columna y se acurra entre sus brazos, colocando la cara justo en frente de la suya, encantada de poder verle despertarse, incapaz de acostumbrarse a la sensación de felicidad que la inunda cuando esos ojos la miran _solo_ a ella.

––Te noto observándome, _hayatim_ –Su voz, ronca y pastosa de recién despierto la sube por el cuerpo como un escalofrío y se obliga a no dejar escapar un jadeo simplemente por ese sonido.

Decide no contestarle con palabras y se acerca para besarle. Y Serkan, que nunca pierde la oportunidad de perderse en esos labios, la sujeta del cuello y se deja ir a la deriva de su hada.

Eda, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no convertirse en gelatina, le acaricia la barba y suelta un gemido.

––Quiero despertarme así todos los días –Murmura él, sobre su boca, cuando se separan.

Ella se ríe, besándole una última vez y levantándose por fin de la cama.

Serkan se deja caer de espaldas, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y se dedica a observarla. Eda está cogiendo una de sus camisas blancas de botones y él se está conteniendo para no levantarse y arrastrarla de nuevo a la cama, porque si hay algo que adora es verla con su ropa.

La camisa la llega a mitad del muslo y saber que no lleva nada debajo está matando a Serkan lentamente.

––No me mires así o no podré irme –Le reprocha ella, algo cohibida.

Él se ríe, acomodándose más en el colchón. Por el movimiento, la sábana se ha caído un poco, dejando a la vista su cadera y la línea de vello rubio de debajo del ombligo. Eda, sin darse cuenta, se ha quedado inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en él y los labios entreabiertos.

––No me mires así o no podré contenerme –Le dice él, encantado de ver el efecto que tiene en ella.

Eda parpadea un par de veces para despejarse y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, consciente de que lo está haciendo a propósito.

**Si van a jugar, ella también puede**.

Se acerca al armario a por unas medias transparentes y, sin que él se de cuenta, se desabrocha unos cuantos botones de la camisa. Se coloca la ropa interior y con la cabeza en alto y las medias en la mano, va hacia la cama y alza una pierna, de modo que la camisa se escurre y deja al descubierto toda la extensión de su piel. Se flexiona para empezar a ponerse un lado de la media y le mira de reojo. Serkan está quieto, con el labio inferior entre los dientes y los ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de sus manos por su pierna. Ahoga un gruñido de deseo cuando se la cae una manga de la camisa y se levanta. Sabe que ella le está tentando de la misma forma que lo hace él, pero no puede más.

––De acuerdo, he perdido. He perdido, Eda. Para, por favor. _Para._ Porque sino voy a ser incapaz de dejarte salir de nuestro cuarto –Habla mientras va hacia ella, con la voz teñida de deseo y las pupilas oscuras y Eda se pregunta si va a tener la fuerza suficiente para irse de su lado y dejarle así.

Serkan se planta frente a ella y, con muchísimo cuidado, sube la manga de la camisa y se la abotona, no sin dejarla un beso en la base del cuello que envía un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Y cuando acaba, para su sorpresa, se agacha y la coloca la media en la otra pierna, acariciándola y besándola en cada parte de piel que ve.

Eda apoya sus manos en los hombros de Serkan mientras está inclinado porque sabe que sus piernas no la van a mantener de pie sino. El roce de su barba en el interior de su mulso la está abrasando por dentro y lo único que quiere es dejarse morir de deseo. Nota cómo Serkan se alza un poco y levanta la camisa para besar su cadera.

––Esto no está siendo buena idea –Susurra él, con los labios pegados a su piel.

Ella niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretando las uñas en sus hombros. Necesita fuerza de voluntad. Mucha. Demasiada.

Es que va a morir. Porque solo quiere esconderse debajo de las sábanas con él y no salir nunca. Porque solo quiere sentirle cerca. Más cerca. _Mucho_ más cerca.

––Tengo que irme, Serkan –Dice, sin saber muy bien de dónde ha sacado el valor de hablar.

Él la besa la clavícula antes de erguirse del todo y entrelaza sus manos.

––Eres la tentación en la que siempre quiero perderme, mi hada –Y no hay tanta verdad como la que Eda puede ver en los ojos de su novio en ese instante.

Así que, si las estrellas hablaran, dirían que una de las cosas que más disfruta Eda Yildiz en el mundo es ver a Serkan Bolat con barba. Pero tendrían que contar después que, en realidad, lo que más, m á s,

M

Á

S

adora es sentirse **así**. Sentirse protegida, valorada, respetada y muy, _muy_ amada por él. Sentir que juntos forman un amor perfecto dentro de la imperfección que tiene el mundo.

Y las estrellas siempre serán las encargadas de guardar y mantener ese amor. En la infinidad de la galaxia, en la eternidad de todos nuestros corazones.

Siempre serán las encargadas de callar secretos y preservar almas. Aunque jamás habrá ninguna tan valiosa como la de Eda Yildiz y Serkan Bolat.

**Author's Note:**

> Eda y Serkan son los responsables de que mi vida tenga sentido ahora mismo, así que tengo que escribir sobre ellos siendo felices para poder serlo yo porque no estoy llevando bien que estén separados. Ya está.


End file.
